


The Secret Life of Mitsunari Ishida

by TheEmcee



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bad Ending, Complete, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: For the past two months, Mitsunari has been coming home later and later from work. Sometimes, he goes out on the weekends by himself, which makes Ieyasu suspicious. One evening, Ieyasu follows him and what he finds is…not exactly what he had anticipated.





	The Secret Life of Mitsunari Ishida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: My best friend thought of this idea and I couldn’t resist the urge to write it. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

The Secret Life of Mitsunari Ishida

~…~

 

Ever since high school, Mitsunari has had a strong passion for theatre. He couldn’t explain why; it was just something he loved and something he enjoyed doing. But no one among his group of friends and acquaintances would understand his passion for it, so he never told a soul. As a high school student, he never tried out for the school plays and stuff. Doing so would be asking for trouble and humiliation. 

That changed when he went to college. Theatre 101 had been the first elective he chose to take, and through that class Mitsunari was presented with a world of theatre that he had never imagined he could be a part of. While it was something he would never pursue as a career, Mitsunari couldn’t discard it or deny his love for it. So, he began to secretly participate in plays off campus at the local theatre. None of his friends ever attended plays or musicals, so he was safe from being found out. He was safe from ridicule and humiliation.

As much as Mitsunari loved theatre, he couldn’t take the risk of ostracizing himself from his friends, especially Ieyasu. During that time, he and Ieyasu had just begun dating and he didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. The fear and uncertainty that he could lose his friends and boyfriend crippled him too much so Mitsunari kept that part of himself hidden from them. Yes, realistically he knew that he was being paranoid and had no real basis for his fear, but he couldn’t stop it. It was too intense for him to think logically through, so he just hid it, hoping no one would find out.

And no one did. All throughout college, Mitsunari managed to keep his theatre life separate from his everyday life. He became so good at hiding it that he continued doing so far acquiring his financial advisory job. Luckily for him, there was a theatre not too far from the building he worked in, so he would walk there every evening during the fall and spring, which were the seasons when their plays would be performed. Mitsunari told Ieyasu that he was working overtime, and that sometimes wasn’t a lie. Thankfully, Ieyasu trusted him and didn’t doubt or question his fidelity. No one else could turn his head; Ieyasu was the only one for him.

However, his fear couldn’t be squashed, even after years of being with Ieyasu, even after moving in with him and starting to build a life with him. Mitsunari didn’t want to lose Ieyasu and he didn’t want to be teased and tormented for his secret guilty pleasure. Besides, no one was getting hurt; Mitsunari could enjoy his favorite hobby and relax knowing that Ieyasu would still be there at home when he got back from rehearsal.

As far as he was concerned, everything was well.

 

~…~

 

Ieyasu stared at his computer with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. The past few weeks, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on his work and he hadn’t been able to sleep well and get well rested for work. How could he when Mitsunari was having an affair?

Okay, so Ieyasu had no legitimate proof that that’s what Mitsunari was doing, but what other explanation could there before for his lover’s repetitive strange behavior? During September and October, Mitsunari would come home late from work, claiming he was working overtime. And since February up until now, he was coming home late again. Overtime, he had told Ieyasu. But the thing of it was, the overtime always occurred around the same time every spring and fall, and only for about eight weeks or so.

Until recently, Ieyasu hadn’t questioned it because he had no reason to. The dots hadn’t connected until two weeks ago when he realized that the overtime always fell on the same months, and only for two months, then, no more overtime. That didn’t seem right at all. Being a programmer at his job, Ieyasu knew that overtime was often last minute and was rarely scheduled annually, especially during the same time periods every single year.

But the nail in the coffin had come two Fridays ago, when Mitsunari was late for dinner with Ieyasu, Motochika, and Motonari. The three of them were already at dinner and having drinks, waiting for Mitsunari to get off of work. When Ieyasu told Motochika and Motonari why Mitsunari was late, Motonari looked at him skeptically.

“Ieyasu, we haven’t had over time since the new year,” Motonari informed him. Before anything else could be said, Mitsunari arrived, apologizing for being late.

Ever since then, Ieyasu has looked back on the past three years since graduating from college. Mitsunari had gotten his financial advisory job right out of college and since then he has been mysteriously coming home late during the fall and spring. Knowing that it wasn’t overtime he was working deeply troubled and hurt Ieyasu. He had believed that their relationship was doing great and going strong. Had Mitsunari being lying to him this entire time? Was he so unhappy with Ieyasu that he needed to go to someone else?

All Ieyasu could do was speculate though. There was no evidence that Mitsunari was having an affair other than him coming home late. He didn’t smell like any other cologne aside from his own; there were no lipstick smudges on his collar; there were no hickeys on his body apart from the ones Ieyasu himself put there; and there were no strange numbers or text messages in his phone that hinted at the alleged adultery. Without any evidence, Ieyasu couldn’t confront Mitsunari about it.

“Those words aren’t going to type themselves, y’know,” came Motochika’s voice from over his cubical wall. Startled, Ieyasu jumped in his chair and looked up to see his friend sipping on a cup of coffee.

“How long was I spacing out?” he asked as he ran a hand down his face.

“Ten minutes solid. A personal best for you,” Motochika said casually, “What has troubled your mind, my friend?”

Ieyasu sighed heavily before he leaned forward, his head bent over his keyboard. He said, “I think Mitsunari is sleeping with someone else.”

“What?!” Motochika all but shrieked. He was ‘ssshh-ed’ by several of their fellow coworkers, but he didn’t acknowledge them very much. The only thing he did was lower his voice. “That can’t be right. Mitsunari is as loyal and true as man’s best friend. He’d chop off his own arm before he cheated on you.”

“I thought so too, but for the past three years, he’s been late to work or going out without me, saying he’s working overtime or going to his uncle’s. Yet there’s been no overtime scheduled for his office and Yoshitsugu has insisted that Mitsunari doesn’t come to see him without me,” Ieyasu explained. “I just don’t know what else he could be doing if he’s not having an affair.”

For a long, silent minute, Motochika thought. And then, he said, “Why not follow him?”

“Follow him?” Ieyasu repeated back to him. Motochika nodded.

“Yeah. Just follow him one night and see where he’s going. Then, you’ll know for sure what he’s been up to,” Motochika reasoned.

“Say, that isn’t a bad idea,” Ieyasu muttered, mostly to himself.

“I know. I came up with it,” said Motochika before he sank back behind the wall separating their cubicals.

Yes, he would follow him, and Saturday would be the perfect night. They both had off, so Ieyasu could follow him straight from their shared apartment. Mitsunari had told Ieyasu he would be visiting Yoshitsugu that evening, and if he walked in the opposite direction of his uncle’s home then Ieyasu would have his answer.

Having some sort of plan made him feel just a little bit better and Ieyasu started working again.

 

~…~

 

Saturday came at last and Ieyasu was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Mitsunari walked into the living room, past Ieyasu and towards the door. After putting on his shoes and coat, he turned to Ieyasu and called out to him.

“I’ll be back in time for dinner,” he promised.

“Sure thing, Mitsunari,” Ieyasu said, trying to sound as calm and cool as he could. Apparently, Mitsunari hadn’t detected anything abnormal because he walked out of the door and locked it behind him.

Ieyasu waited for a few minutes before he jumped up off the couch, put own his own coat and shoes, and took off after his boyfriend. Taking the elevator, he arrived at the lobby just in time to see Mitsunari walk past the windows of their apartment building. Reaching into his pocket, Ieyasu pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

Stepping outside, Ieyasu saw that Mitsunari was not, in fact, heading towards Yoshitsugu’s house. It was just as he had suspected. With his stomach in knots, Ieyasu walked far enough behind Mitsunari to ensure he wouldn’t be spotted. He could see that Mitsunari was looking down, as though trying to hide himself from the other people out and about. Clearly, this was a trek that Mitsunari had made numerous times before if he was able to keep his head down and not have to see where he was going.

They walked a few blocks before Mitsunari turned down a street and started walking a bit faster. Turning down the same street, Ieyasu saw that Mitsunari was heading towards the theatre. When Mitsunari disappeared into the building, Ieyasu paused and leaned against it, trying to calm his beating heart. Here it was, the moment of truth.

Climbing the concrete steps, Ieyasu made it into the theatre just as Mitsuanri disappeared down a hallway where the bathrooms and dressing rooms were. Dressing rooms? Was he sleeping with one of the theatre’s actors? Ieyasu was soon going to find out.

He headed towards the hallway, acting as though he were heading towards the bathroom. A security guy walked out of the bathroom and nodded to him, smiling. Ieyasu nodded back and flashed him a smile in return. Luckily, there was hardly anyone in the theatre. Ieyasu gathered from the posters that the play would be starting in a little more than half an hour. Now was the perfect chance to go in and confront Mitsunari.

But he was hesitant. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding ferociously in his chest. Ieyasu knew that he was nervous and frightened about barging in on Mitsunari. He wanted to be so very wrong about Mitsunari, yet there was evidence that Mitsunari was hiding something from him. What else could it be if it wasn’t an affair? Ieyasu couldn’t stand in this hallway forever; he had to know, even if he dreaded knowing.

With his newfound resolve, Ieyasu stalked towards the dressing room he saw Mitsunari enter and all but broke down the door, his mouth open, ready to exclaim that he caught Mitsunari in the act. But he stopped before he could say anything for he had been struck speechless.

Standing before him was Mitsunari, wearing makeup, a long blonde wig, and a school girl outfit, complete with thigh high tights and hooker boots. He had been applying ruby red lipstick when Ieyasu had entered, but he now looked like a deer caught in headlights. All the color drained from his face and he dropped the tube of lipstick on the vanity table. After a minute or two of stunned silence, Mitsunari snapped back to reality, his face reddening quickly, and he seethed out, “Close the damn door, Ieyasu!”

Not having to be told twice, Ieyasu did so and stepped further into the small room. Mitsunari turned to him and folded his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at the larger man, one boot tapping in an irritated manner on the floor. Neither of them spoke; Mitsunari didn’t need to because his rage was palpable. Ieyasu, on the other hand, just didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been expecting his significant other to be dressed in a schoolgirl’s uniform wearing a wig and makeup. But, he preferred this to infidelity. 

“What are you doing here, Ieyasu?!” Mitsunari hissed through his teeth. Ieyasu scratched at the back of his head and smile sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

“I…uh…followed you here because I…I…I thought you were having an affair,” Ieyasu managed to get out. That made Mitsunari’s body still and his green eyes widened. 

“Why would you ever think that?” Mitsunari asked, his voice practically a whisper. Clearly, he was dumbfounded. 

“You’ve been acting strange lately. I know that there’s no overtime at your work right now; Motonari told me,” Ieyasu explained. “And I was afraid that I was losing you.”

“No, Ieyasu. You could never lose me,” Mitsunari told him, crossing the space between them. “I was just…afraid.” At that, he looked down, as though ashamed. Ieyasu reached up and cupped his face with his large hands.

“Of what, Mitsunari?” asked Ieyasu gently.

“That I’d lose you because of…this,” Mitsunari gestured to his costume and met Ieyasu’s eyes. For once, the ferocity was completely gone and in its place was uncontrollable fear.

“Mitsunari, nothing about you could ever push me away,” Ieyasu told him. “This is part of who you are. It’s important to you; it has to be if you’ve been sneaking around just to do something you love. I’d rather you be happy than afraid.”

Tears shone in Mitsunari’s beautiful green eyes. He looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Smiling tenderly, Ieyasu brushed away the tears just as quickly as they fell.

“Do you mean that, Ieyasu?” Mitsunari asked, sounding so vulnerable yet hopeful.

“I mean every word, my love,” Ieyasu reassured him. “You have nothing to fear.”

He pulled Mitsunari into his arms and held him, rubbing his back all the while. Ieyasu could feel Mitsunari relax against him and let everything he had pent up out. Minutes passed by and Mitsunari began to calm down. As he pulled back, Ieyasu pressed a kiss to his temple. That was when the door opened.

“Mitsunari, I-oh! I’m sorry,” came a voice Ieyasu didn’t recognize. 

“It’s fine, Sakon,” Mitsunari said and Ieyasu turned to look at the other man. He was almost as tall as Mitsunari and he had brunette hair with strands of red blended into it.

“Okay, well, uh, it’s almost show time,” he said before he slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“I’ll be right there,” Mitsunari called after him. Once they were alone again, he turned back to Ieyasu and cleared his throat.

“I…how’s my makeup?” he asked, his cheeks tinted red. Ieyasu smiled fondly and stroked his left cheek.

“Perfect, just like you,” he replied. “Would it be possible for me to watch your performance tonight?” Mitsunari’s eyes widened.

“You truly want to watch the show?” he said.

“I do. I want to see my beautiful boyfriend do what he loves most,” Ieyasu answered.

“I’ll talk to Sakon,” Mitsunari said. “I have to get going.” 

“Alright, then I’ll stop holding you up,” Ieyasu said. He and Mitsunari left the dressing room and Ieyasu made to return to the lobby. Before he left Mitsunari, he called to him, “Break a leg!”

The smile Mitsunari gave him in return was worth more than all of the money in the world. After returning to the lobby Ieyasu waited until Sakon approached him and ushered him to the back of the stage. Apparently, all of the tickets had sold and the seats were full. But, Ieyasu could watch from the sidelines if he behaved.

And Ieyasu was glad he had followed Mitsunari this evening. As he watched Mitsunari on stage, playing a transgender high school teen, he was utterly dumbfounded. While he would have never guessed that this would be Mitsunari’s secret passion, he could clearly see the love and dedication Mitsunari gave to his role. He played it flawlessly and Ieyasu has never before been so impressed by a performance.

When the play was over, Ieyasu clapped as hard as he could, his eyes never leaving Mitsunari’s form. After the actors had retired to their dressing rooms, Ieyasu made his way back to Mitsunari’s. Stepping inside, he was met with an exuberant Mitsunari who was half dressed. His wig was gone and his hair was tangled and messy, his shirt was off, but he was still in his skirt and tights.

And Ieyasu had to admit that he looked sexy.

“Did you like the play?” Mitsunari asked him.

“I did. You were wonderful! And you looked pretty hot,” Ieyasu told him, a grin forming on his face. His words had the desired effect; Mitsunari began to blush.

“Ieyasu…!” was all he could say. Ieyasu walked over to him and all but pinned him to the wall.

“Actually, you look even hotter now,” he said. “Are you allowed to bring your costumes home?”

“I…no, I’m not. But if you’re actually into that sort of thing, I don’t mind making a few…adjustments to my wardrobe,” Mitsunari replied, face redder than a tomato.

“I think that would be something worth looking into,” Ieyasu said before kissing Mitsunari. When they parted, he added, “Hurry up and get changed. We have a long night ahead of us.”

“We do, eh?” Mitsunari asked.

“Yes, we do,” Ieyasu said.

Now that he knew that Mitsunari was into theatre, he could rest easy. Especially now that he knew that Mitsunari could pull of a schoolgirl outfit. This, he believed, was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
